


date night

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Gore, Domestic, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, M/M, Mild Gore, a bit OOC, bc writing them is hard, more of of a manga eiji w a softer ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 4: demon / angeleiji and ash have a fun date night.





	date night

_ Another day is done… _ Eiji tiredly navigates through the crowded streets of rush hour NYC, wishing the previous statement was completely true. He had finished his work a bit early— checking in with local homeless centers, saving the lives of prematurely-born children, issuing parking citations…— but the walk home was yet to be completed. He wishes he could just fly home without having to worry about humans seeing.

For the time being though, he walks— essentially being shoved down the street into other people (who are getting shoved in the other direction) until you reach a destination.

He does have something to look forward to when he gets home at least: a date. He’s been way too busy with work to go out lately, and his boyfriend has been equally so. More often than not, all they’ve had time for was delivery pizza, discount beer,  _ Wheel of Fortune, _ and going straight to bed. On the rare occasion that they did have sex, it was quick, unpassionate, and lazy. Despite living together, it feels like they haven’t spent any time together, at least not  _ memorable  _ time. So this date would be a pleasant change of pace.

“I’m home,” this short utterance is probably the best part of Eiji’s day, the ability to admit that every obligation is finished.

“Ah! You’re back early…” Ash’s surprised voice comes from behind the corner, tinted with nervousness. “How was the office?”

“The office,” a little white lie. Telling the truth about his occupation would put his job on the line, no matter what the circumstance. To be truthful though, Eiji thinks, would be pleasant.

Eiji grins, his lover’s voice only taking more weight off of his shoulders. He takes a step inside, shuffling off his shoes, “Boring as usual. And, you know, I just  _ can’t  _ keep myself away from you—”

“W-Wait! Don’t come in! Give me like… five minutes.”

_ Huh? _ Eiji stands in the entry hall, almost stunned.  _ …What’s he doing back there? _ Usually, Ash would come to welcome him home right away, but… Eiji takes off his trenchcoat, mind wandering.  _ Maybe he bought me a present! I could really go for some overpriced chocolate right now… Or he could be on the shitter— _ Eiji makes himself chuckle— _ Or… What else could he spend five minutes doing? _ He makes himself audibly laugh with that thought, walking towards the origin of Ash’s voice, “If you’re jacking off in there, I’m gonna beat you up—”

“Ah.”

_ What the fuck!?!??!?!??! _

Eiji’s boyfriend was elbow deep in intestines, those of some sad woman with a look of horror on her frozen face. Eiji had seen dead bodies before— part of his job was to send them off, after all— but the violently-killed ones were certainly less common. And somehow, one of these violent murders occurred on Eiji’s coffee table.

Ash pulls his hand out of the dead woman's intestines, waving it about. “I— um, this isn’t what it looks like..? I-I mean, well, it is what it looks like… but!! I’m not a bad person! I swear!! This is just… my job.”

Eiji stands there, his mouth hanging open.

“Ah, that sounded a lot worse, didn’t it.” Ash redirects his eyes, brushing his hair back and inadvertently tinting it with gore. “Um, so… shit. I-I know you’re not gonna believe me but… I’m actually a... demon. I know it sounds crazy! But, um— oh! Look at this!” Ash squints like an elderly man without his prunes and a set of horns launch out from his temples. “See! And, um, so, that’s how it is… And I just, um, kinda have to… kill sinners… and eat their hearts… or else I’ll be banished to hell forever… Ahaha…”

_ Ugh…  _ Eiji sighs as his wings shoot out of his back. “Seriously, Ash?”

“Oh…” Ash’s face goes red, “I was wondering if that halo was just my imagination…” He looks beyond suicidal.

“You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe you would even risk doing something like this if you thought I was human… God.” Eiji carries himself to the couch. “My boss is gonna castrate me if he finds out we’re dating. To think I was actually gonna bring you to the Christmas party…”

“...There’s a Christmas party?”

“You’re uninvited. Dumbass.”

Ash stares down at the body before him, flustered. “Um… I’m really sorry. I get it if you want to break up with me…” he rubs his wrists against his eyes, “It’s just… There’s not really much I can do about it, so…” He dips his head. “...I just wanna stay with you…”

Eiji’s expression softens a bit. “I don’t want to break up with you, Ash. Okay?” Eiji comes up to him, carefully stepping around the body and its pool of blood and intestines. He leans on Ash’s shoulder, contemplating, “Anyway, we pretty much do the same thing. I help the good and you, well…”

Ash pouts, clinging onto Eiji’s arm.

“You better not cry. And if you get sinner blood on my shirt, I’ll kill you.”

He does both anyway. “Love you.”

“...Just clean this up, would you? And no more body-dissection in my living room!”

“Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
